


• Episode 6 : Overdose •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [12]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 6 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. SATURDAY (8:17am) – It’s not your fault

**SATURDAY (8:17am) – IT’S NOT YOUR FAULT**

**SEQUENCE 1 – INT. LUCAS’ ROOM – FLATSHARE – DAYTIME**

_A pale and cold light sneaks through the curtains. The sun is barely rising. ELIOTT is sleeping soundly, hugging LUCAS from behind, face buried in his hair. LUCAS is turned towards the window. His eyes are shut and his face closed off._

_A phone vibrating on the desk suddenly disrupts the quiet. ELIOTT groans in his sleep, can’t quite reach awareness and settles on pressing his body stronger into LUCAS’ with a content sigh._

_The phone comes alive again. ELIOTT opens his eyes against his will, shuffles on the bed and reaches out to grab it. He takes a look at the messages, sighs heavily and lets himself fall back on the mattress, abandoning the device under the blanket._

**LUCAS**

Is that your mom?

**ELIOTT**

Yeah. Says she’s sorry and she’d like to apologize in person. She’d like you to be here too because, and I quote, you deserve to hear it too.

_LUCAS’ eyes drop, he doesn’t answer. ELIOTT can guess the lack of enthusiasm at the idea of facing his mother without seeing him._

**ELIOTT**

You don’t have to, you know. Even I don’t want to go.

_LUCAS turns to face ELIOTT. He looks tired, has the traits of someone who barely slept. ELIOTT traces his cheek with the tip of his thumb, soft, before pressing his forehead against his and closing his eyes._

**ELIOTT  
** _(in a low voice, over and over again)_

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…

**LUCAS**

It’s not your fault.

_ELIOTT backs away a little. They stare at each other for a moment, silent. Failing to find what he’s looking for in LUCAS’ eyes, ELIOTT closes the distance again to kiss him. He takes control of the kiss, angles his body so LUCAS is lying under him on the bed. He’s too eager, desperate to communicate what he’s feeling, what he needs. When they separate after a while, they share another look and a small smile. ELIOTT still isn’t sure to have found the answers to the questions even he can’t form in his mind._


	2. SUNDAY (11:08pm) – The person

**SUNDAY (11:08pm) – THE PERSON**

**SEQUENCE 2 – INT. HALLWAY/KITCHEN – DEMAURY FLAT – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT quietly walks from his room to the kitchen. His FATHER and MOTHER are in the living room, talking in hushed voices. They didn’t hear him._

_Without turning the lights on and satisfied with the artificial ones from the street outside, ELIOTT rumbles around the room. He picks up a baguette, cuts out a part and opens the fridge. He stops and studies the options in front of him. He takes out some ham and orange jam._

_His parents’ voices are getting higher and higher as the conversation escalates. ELIOTT halts to listen to them, forgetting about his late snack altogether ._

_Leaning against a cabinet, he shivers. He tugs at the sleeves of his hoodie, too short to cover his hands. The word ROMANCE is written on his chest._

**MOTHER**

But I don’t need this!

**FATHER**

How can you say that? After what happened on Friday?

**MOTHER**

I had a little too much to drink, yes. Way too much even. Tell me it never happened to you either.

**FATHER**   
_(trying to stay calm)_

Honey, you were screaming at a 17-year-old kid for no reason. A kid who happens to be the most important person in your son’s life at the moment. You need help and the fact that you can’t even see it is what truly concerns me.

_ELIOTT smiles, sad, as he hears his dad talking about LUCAS. He hugs his chest with his arms. He wishes LUCAS were here to hear this. And to comfort ELIOTT, too._

**MOTHER**

I apologized and it won’t happen again, I promise!

**FATHER**

No, it won’t. Kid is apparently traumatized enough not to come around here in the near future.

**MOTHER**

He’s not strong enough. He’s not going to hurt Eliott, he’s going to destroy him. Maybe not intentionally, but he will.

_Any trace of smile has vanished from ELIOTT’s face. He tugs at his sleeves again, playing nervously with the hem. He knows he shouldn’t be hearing this conversation but he can’t stop. This is about him after all._

**FATHER**

You don’t know that.

**MOTHER**

Of course I do.

_ELIOTT rubs one covered hand against his face in need of any kind of comfort._

**FATHER**

Lucas seems much stronger than you give him credit for. He survived Eliott off his meds and even helped him come back from it. Eliott has a shrink now, goes to see his psychiatrist on a regular basis and seems serious about his classes. I don’t think you can count Lucas out of that.

_Silence settles for a moment. ELIOTT can hear movements without identifying them._

**FATHER**

But we weren’t talking about Lucas and Eliott’s love life anyway. We must do something to help you.

_(with a softer voice)_

There’s a meeting next Friday night. Maybe you could go check it out, see how it goes?

_ELIOTT can’t hear his mother’s answer clearly, spoken too low._

**FATHER**

I’m more scared of what would happen if we just did nothing.

**MOTHER  
** _(a bit higher, tone tinted with panic)_

I mean, what if it doesn’t work? If I keep spiraling down? What happens then?

**FATHER  
** _(surprised with the words of his wife)_

You…

_A firemen truck passes on the street and the sirens mute the rest of the FATHER’s answer._

**MOTHER**

You don’t understand. It’s easier not to do anything, this way I can pretend everything’s alright. I can pretend I have an escape if it gets… too much. But if I try and fail… then it’s all gone. I’ll lose everything.

**FATHER**

We’ll try something else. And we’ll keep trying until you get better.

**MOTHER**

I’m not sure I have any faith left. I already feel like nothing will work. This is me. It is what it is.

**FATHER**

Do you want a real example then? Someone’s path you could try and follow?

**MOTHER**

What do you mean?

**FATHER**

Look at Eliott. What he went through and the man he is now. Our son is the strongest person I know.

_ELIOTT hugs his chest tighter. One of his hands finds his neck, needing skin on skin contact, any contact really. He bites at his lips not to cry, smiling at the same time. Overwhelmed, he leaves his snack on the counter and walks back to his room as quietly as possible._


	3. MONDAY (8:21am) – Same for me

**** **MONDAY (8:21am) – SAME FOR ME** ****

**SEQUENCE 3 – INS. HALLWAY/CLASSROOM – X BUILDING – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is gliding through the hallways, still empty, a folder underneath his armpit. Class isn’t starting before at least thirty minutes. He stops in front of a closed door and knocks, waiting for permission to enter._

_Inside, Madame ANDRE is sitting at her desk, grading papers. She looks at ELIOTT coming in. They greet each other politely._

**ELIOTT**  
_(handing in his paper)_

I’m sorry I couldn’t give this to you sooner. That’s why I’m here so early.

** MADAME ANDRE **

Eliott, I understand some of your papers might come in late when you have to hand them in person. However, when you can turn them in by e-mail, I expect you to be on time.

** ELIOTT **

I was.

** MADAME ANDRE **

Why didn’t you send it then? Did your wifi die?

** ELIOTT **

You don’t understand.

** MADAME ANDRE **

Enlighten me then.

**ELIOTT**  
_(failing to hide his annoyance)_

I’m not looking for excuses because I didn’t want to work. Believe me, I’m not late for everything every time because it’s so much fun. If I don’t have the energy to shower for five days straight, if I can’t even reassure my own boyfriend, I don’t have any to send an e-mail either, as ludicrous as it might sound. If I could do better, I would. But I can’t.

** MADAME ANDRE **

I didn’t know. Why didn’t you say anything?

**ELIOTT**  
_(now more tired than annoyed)_

Because I’m tired of having to justify myself all the time. It’s one time for you, but it’s every day that I have to explain constantly what’s going on.

** MADAME ANDRE  
** _(frowning)_

You can’t blame people for having things to learn, especially when they’re willing to.

** ELIOTT **

I know. And I don’t mind doing it, most of the time. But sometimes I’m just exhausted. You wouldn’t ask someone sick to overwork themselves, I think? Or having them explaining why they didn’t hand their paper on time. Knowing they’re sick would be enough. It should be the same for me.

_MADAME ANDRÉ stares at ELIOTT for a moment, visibly moved by his words._

** MADAME ANDRE **

You’re right. You won’t be penalized for this.

** ELIOTT **

Thank you.

** MADAME ANDRE  
** _(as ELIOTT is leaving the room)_

Eliott?

_(with a softer voice and the hint of a smile)_

If you could this to yourself and not blab about it to the class please?

ELIOTT  
_(opening the door, turning back with a sad tilt of the lips)_

Don’t worry about it.

_Then he shuts the door behind him._


	4. THURSDAY (5:29pm) – What we missed

**THURSDAY (5:29pm) – WHAT WE MISSED**

**SEQUENCE 4 – INT. FLATSHARE DOORSTEP – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT arrives at the flat share. He goes through his pockets with a frown. He forgot his keys and has to ring. A few moments later, YANN opens the door. ELIOTT is surprised to see him._

**ELIOTT**

Hey, sorry I rang, I forgot my keys at home.

_ELIOTT takes a step forward but YANN gets in his way, blocking him on the doorstep, halfway in, halfway out._

**ELIOTT**

Is there something wrong?

**YANN**

Lucas is asleep.

**ELIOTT**

So? I’ve seen sleep more than once.

_(smirking)_

From up close.

_YANN’s gaze hardens and his jaw tightens._

**YANN**

I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be here Eliott. I’m sorry.

**ELIOTT**   
_(at a loss)_

What? Why?

_(getting more and more upset)_

You’re gonna make me call him so he can let me in himself? Are you kidding me?

_YANN is about to answer when the lift doors open. Both of them look to the end of the hallway to see MANON coming their way._

**MANON**

Oh good, I’m glad to see you guys. Alexia told me about what happened, is Lucas doing better?

_ELIOTT turns abruptly to face YANN again. Eyes wide, he can’t stop looking between YANN and MANON._

**ELIOTT**   
_(voice high pitched with worry)_

What do you mean? What happened?

**MANON**   
_(surprised as well)_

Has no one told you?

**ELIOTT**

Yann?

_Above ELIOTT’s shoulder, MANON sends a questioning look to YANN who pinches his lips, shaking his head. He lets out a deep sigh and opens the door wider._

**YANN**   
_(to ELIOTT)_

Come in, I need to talk to you.

**SEQUENCE 5 – INT. FLATSHARE LIVING ROOM – DAYTIME**

_YANN and ELIOTT enter the living room. YANN goes to the armchair and motions for ELIOTT to take the couch. ELIOTT almost lives there full time but in this instant, he feels like an unwanted guest. As he sits down, he fights the need to fold his knees against his chest and curl on himself. YANN stares at him, weary, and rubs at his eyes._

**YANN**

Lucas is…

_(he stops, sensing ELIOTT’s tension, and backtracks)_

He’s not in danger or anything, so breathe.

_ELIOTT doesn’t seem comforted._

**YANN**

He fainted earlier. Nothing bad, his head started spinning for a while. I walked him home. He’s good now, he’s just exhausted and was probably sugar-low too.

_ELIOTT nods. He still doesn’t grasp why would YANN prevent him from entering the flat because of Lucas fainting but, priorities._

**ELIOTT**

Thanks for bringing him home.

_(he sits straighter, moving to stand up)_

I’m going to check on him.

**YANN**   
_(mirroring ELIOTT, stopping him)_

Wait. He’s on edge, got kicked out of class yesterday after fighting with a teacher.

_ELIOTT frowns, clearly having no idea of what YANN is talking about._

**YANN**   
_(surprised)_

He didn’t tell you?

_(ELIOTT shakes his head no. YANN’s voice turns more gentle at that.)_

He can only take so much. With the exams coming up, and he’s behind I think, add to that the two assholes in his class who…

_(he hesitates, questions ELIOTT with a look who still doesn’t seem to have a clue)_

He didn’t tell you about that either, did he?

_(YANN doesn’t wait for the answer but turns sympathetic)_

Maybe you didn’t notice, or maybe you just didn’t see how bad it was. But he has to live with it every day, with the snarls, the teasing… they never take it too far so they won’t get caught but, yeah.

**ELIOTT**

When did it start? When I picked up the other day there were two guys…

**YANN**   
_(interrupting him)_

No dude, I swear this isn’t on you. And even if it had started then, it wouldn’t be your fault either. No one can stop you from picking up your boyfriend at school. If they can’t deal with it it’s because they’re assholes and… it drives me fucking crazy!

_(he stops, collects himself)_

They started at the beginning of the year. And they won’t leave Lucas alone even when he’s not talking about you.

_(throwing a look at ELIOTT)_

Let’s be honest though, he talks about you A LOT.

_They smile at each other. YANN’s drops quickly._

**YANN**

Lucas is always telling us to let it slide, that they’re just douchebags. But of course it gets to him, it would to anybody. And today we learned that…

_YANN’s face grows even somber, his voice breaks. ELIOTT hols his breath without a thought._

**YANN**

Arthur got admitted into the hospital today. We don’t know what happened but… it’s pretty bad.

_The first feeling coursing through ELIOTT is relief. Not that he doesn’t care about ARTHUR, he does, but he’s relieved this isn’t about LUCAS. ELIOTT would rather watch the world burn down in flames, himself included and being the one to light up the match, than seeing a single scratch on LUCAS’ skin. He’s learned long before how to handle guilt anyway._

**ELIOTT**

He’s sick?

**YANN  
** _(shaking his head no)_

Overdose.

_Way too familiar with his own blatant vulnerability and LUCAS', ELIOTT sees right through YANN's restraint and hesitance._

**YANN**   
_(with a shaky voice)_

I don’t know what we missed. I don’t even know if there were clues to miss to be honest. Other than weed, he’s never taken anything else. But he did go out with people he met God knows where.

_He turns around and goes back to the armchair, sitting down and rubbing at the dark circles under his eyes._

**YANN**

It’s a bit hard on everybody because no one had seen it coming, and we see him every day. Alexia and his parents are with him now. We’ll visit him tomorrow with the guys.

_(his eyes drop, he licks his lips)_

I’ve been such a jerk, pestering him about her when she was the only one who knew there was something wrong, even if she didn’t know everything.

_YANN stops. He grabs his neck nervously before staring right into ELIOTT’s eyes._

**YANN**

I don’t know how Lucas held on until now, with everything he already has to deal with, compared to us.

**ELIOTT**   
_(his voice blank)_

Having me to deal with, you mean.

**YANN**

There’s more to it. Don’t forget he can barely rely on his own father, he’s alone to take care of his mom and he’s on his own for a lot of stuff too. But, yeah, I won’t lie… you’re part of it, the both of you are.

_ELIOTT’s face crumbles. YANN would give so much not to be there right now, dealing with a relationship that isn’t his own, coming between two people whose intensity is bigger than anything he’s known before._

**YANN**

I’m sorry Eliott. I shouldn’t be the one telling you all this. Lucas should’ve talked to you ages ago if he knew how to put himself first. Clearly he doesn’t so, here I am, doing it for him. For you too, by the way.

**ELIOTT**   
_(with the resemblance of clearing the fog in his mind)_

Did he tell you? I mean, did he say anything about us? Does he want to…?

**YANN**

He didn’t say anything. It’s your life together and he’s very protective of it, I get it. But I’ve known him for years, I know when it gets too much. Last weekend for example, he’s almost stopped eating since then and man, had you seen him this morning, it’s not bags he has under his eyes, it’s the whole freaking Charles de Gaulle airport on strike day.

**ELIOTT**

I haven’t seen him since Saturday, he didn’t say anything, I didn’t know…

_ELIOTT hates feeling like he’s making up excuses, especially when LUCAS is involved. But really, he’s trying to face his own self. If LUCAS is having a hard time, how come he didn’t notice?_

**YANN**

I’m not blaming you Eliott. At least, it’s not my place or what we were talking about in the first place. You have your own shit to deal with, but he’d barely started to recover from what happened last fall. And now things are going to shit again, he’s exhausted, so it’s… a lot. You need to know that Eliott, because he’s about to crash.

_Silence fills the void between them. YANN doesn’t particularly want to hurt ELIOTT, he isn’t mad at him even if he isn’t his favorite person in the world right now. The tears he can see gathering in ELIOTT’s eyes aren’t doing any good either. ELIOTT tries to suppress them, swallowing the nots in his throat._

**ELIOTT**

I’m hurting him.

**YANN**

Not you, Eliott. He knows you’re…

**ELIOTT**   
_(interrupting him)_

I know, I know.

_(he swallows his tears again, sadness turning into anger at himself)_

It’s not even me. It’s being **_with_** me that’s hurting him, and it’s even worse because there’s nothing I can do about it. Nothing.

_YANN shrugs without answering. No need to, since he agrees with him._

**SEQUENCE 6 – HALLWAY/LUCAS’ ROOM/HALLWAY – FLATSHARE – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and YANN are standing in the hallway, tensed. YANN is clearly waiting for him to leave which ELIOTT isn’t inclined to do at the moment._

**ELIOTT**

Can I see him? I won’t wake him I promise, and I’ll leave right after. I just… I need to see him. I know I won’t be able to calm down without knowing he’s okay.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-LqvTG11bI>

_YANN nods with a tight-lipped smile. ELIOTT turns around and walks towards the bedroom. He takes a deep breath in front of the closed door and opens it without a sound._

_LUCAS is laying on his side, curling up in the middle of the bed. He looks small, young. ELIOTT stays in the doorway. He looks at LUCAS and guilt paints on his face, blending in with all the love he feels for him. LUCAS moves in his sleep, turning towards ELIOTT even without being aware of his surroundings. Even asleep, he looks worn out. The blanket drops from his shoulder and goosebumps attack his naked arm. ELIOTT immediately comes closer to cover him up and puts the comforter at the foot of the bed on his body. He goes to touch LUCAS’ face, to remove a strand of hair from his eyes, but his hand stops before his fingertips can brush LUCAS’ skin. ELIOTT lets his hand drop and sighs. He stands up and leaves the room backwards. Closing the door hits him, grasps at him, more than he could say, write or even draw. He stays still for a moment, his forehead resting against the wood._

**YANN**

I’ll let him know you stopped by. Or Mika will.

_ELIOTT nods without looking at him. He leaves the flat and doesn’t turn back._


	5. FRIDAY (6:56pm) – Complicated

**FRIDAY (6:58pm) – COMPLICATED**

**SEQUENCE 7 – EXT. STREET – NIGHT**

_ELIOTT is walking alone. He glances at his phone, walking faster as he notices the time. He’s about to pocket it when two texts from LUCAS appear on the screen, answering one ELIOTT sent earlier._

**(42 min ago) From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Hey, you feeling better?**

**(now) From LUCAS to ELIOTT : yeah**

**We’re with Arthur now**

_ELIOTT writes without waiting._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : how is he?**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : it’s complicated**

**Yann told me you were there last night**

_ELIOTT’s face constricts, the muscles in his jaw tighten. He starts a few messages before deleting them._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS :** ~~**did he tell you he wouldn’t let me in?** ~~ **(deleted)**

 ~~**Did he tell you what we talked about ?** ~~ **(deleted)**

**Can we meet tomorrow? To catch up on Valentine’s?**

_The text is « read » almost right away. ELIOTT waits for a few seconds and frowns as LUCAS doesn’t answer. He starts another text._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : I know it’s cheesy but tomorrow’s our…**

_He deletes it entirely when LUCAS answers before he had time to send it._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : Can we do that next week instead?**

_ELIOTT freezes in the middle of the street. Someone walking behind him almost barrels into him before moving past him with an irritated sigh. He stares at the screen, barely noticing he’s sending something until it appears on his side of the conversation._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Lucas?**

_ELIOTT doesn’t know how LUCAS is able to feel his dread through such a basic text but in a way, is sure he did, with how fast he answers him._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : monday**

**promise**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : At yours?**

_Again, the text is « read » immediately but LUCAS takes a few seconds to answer. Nerves seize ELIOTT as he stares at the typing dots._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : I’ll pick you up after class.**

_ELIOTT looks at the text, wondering if he should answer. Raising his eyes, he sees his MOTHER in the distance. He looks at this phone again and writes back without further thought._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : ❤️**

_Without waiting, or simply to avoid realizing that LUCAS isn’t answering, ELIOTT puts his phone in his pocket. He joins his MOTHER, waiting in front of a building along with a couple of people. Some of them are smoking together, another one is pacing away from them, glued to their phone. ELIOTT’s MOTHER is surprised to see him coming. She looks nervous and uncomfortable at the same time._

**MOTHER**

Eliott? What are you doing here?

**ELIOTT**

I came for support.

_(he ducks down to kiss her cheek)_

I know it’s hard.

**MOTHER**   
_(throwing him a suspicious look but still going for a light tone)_

You’re mostly here to make sure I went in, aren’t you?

**ELIOTT**

Honestly? Yeah. I skipped so many meetings because I had no one doing this for me.

_(he meets his mother’s eyes and adds quickly)_

… and this isn’t me being mean. You couldn’t know. But I do, and that’s why I’m here.

_They smile at each other weakly. ELIOTT hugs his MOTHER’s shoulders with his arm and hug, tightens his hold a bit. She turns a bit, throws a glance to the people around and the building before settling on her son again._

**MOTHER**

I’m still not sure if this is a place for me.

_Without answering but not letting go either, ELIOTT leads her towards the entrance of the building._


	6. FRIDAY (7:49pm) – As lost as us

**FRIDAY (7:49pm) – AS LOST AS THE REST OF US**

**SEQUENCE 8 – INT. MEETING ROOM/HALLWAY – NIGHTTIME**

_In the center of the room, the moderator is concluding the meeting, reminding people that tea, coffee and snacks are free and talks about future meetings as well as the date of some important event – something related to a preventive action._

**ELIOTT**   
_(in a low voice)_

Mom, can I go outside for a few?

**MOTHER**

Of course, Darling. It’s almost over anyway.

_ELIOTT sneaks away as discreetly and as quickly as possible. In the hall, as he closes the door behind him, another one opens to his right. DAPHNE comes out of the room next to the one he just left. Both freeze with surprise. DAPHNE opens her mouth but shuts it without uttering a word. She shrugs with a timid smile. ELIOTT motions to a door leading to an outside patio with a tilt of his chin. They get out together in silence._

**SEQUENCE 9 – EXT. PATIO – NIGHTTIME**

_DAPHNE rubs her hands together to warm them up while ELIOTT lights up a cigarette. He gives it to DAPHNE after taking a breath. She shakes her head no._

**DAPHNE**   
_(not lingering)_

I’m not here for me, you know?

**ELIOTT**   
_(shrugging)_

Me neither.

_Surprise crosses DAPHNE’s face. Noticing, ELIOTT raises his eyebrows with a playful expression._

**ELIOTT**

My meetings are on Saturday mornings.

**DAPHNE**   
_(confused)_

I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…

**ELIOTT**

I know, don’t worry.

_Outside the patio walls, a car speeds through the streets. Its blaring noise makes a dog bark in a near garden. ELIOTT throws a quick glance to the screen of his phone and tries to remain impassive as it stays dead, having not received an answer to his last text. Without seeing him, DAPHNE nibbles at her fingernail, casting fleeting looks to the inside of the building._

**DAPHNE**

It’s for my mom.

**ELIOTT**

Me too.

_(after a moment lost in thought and with questionnable intent)_

Do you want to talk about it?

**DAPHNE**   
_(with a joyless laugh)_

How long do you have?

_(she sighs)_

My mom is… a lot. She’s been suffering from depression since, forever. Feels like forever to me, at least. So she goes to therapy and meetings, sometimes. It helps. I go with her whenever I can, even if it’s tough. I mean, I’m used to it by now.

_(she smiles, tentative and forced)_

And your mom? You don’t have to talk about it course, if you don’t want to.

**ELIOTT**

Drinking.

**DAPHNE**

Oh fuck. How long?

**ELIOTT**

Few years… in passing. It’s her first meeting.

**DAPHNE**

That’s good right? I mean, it’s good for her?

_ELIOTT breathes in the last straw of the cigarette. He looks around for an ashtray, doesn’t find any, and crushes the butt under his shoe before sending it flying into a trashcan nearby._

**ELIOTT**

We’ll see.

_Behind them, the hallway lights up. Through the glass window, we can see a group of people exiting the furthest room. They split up but some people stay behind to have a chat. Among them, a look-alike DAPHNE is immersed in a conversation with an older woman._

**DAPHNE**   
_(turning to look at her mother through the window with a mix of sadness and affection)_

I feel like I’ve never been a child, you know that time when you believe your parents are almighty superheroes who can fix anything. My dad bailed when I was 6 so… I didn’t have a choice really. I wish I’d been older when I understood that parents are simply…people.

**ELIOTT**

As lost as the rest of us and with barely more answers. Even less, sometimes.

**DAPHNE**

I was mad at her, at them, for so long. But I’m tired and I realized I just need to learn to forgive them. Like they do us most of the time.

**ELIOTT**

And what if we never can?

**DAPHNE**   
_(with a shy but encouraging smile)_

You will Eliott, trust me. For a long time I thought I’d never do it and that no one would understand what I was going through. But if Manon was there, she’d tell us what she always says, because it’s true when you think about it. When I see Basile, and Lucas, and you… We’re so many people dealing with the same kind of issues. And we’re doing okay, no matter what our situation is.

_She eyes him nervously._

**DAPHNE**

How’s Lucas? With everything that’s happened on Thursday…

**ELIOTT**

Dunno. I think he’s okay.

**DAPHNE  
** _(having a hard time believing him, almost thinking it’s a joke)_

You **_think_**?

_She marks a pause, noticing for the first time the look on ELIOTT’s face. The blank mask he’s been wearing since they started talking, since this morning really, breaks to paint something dark and undefinable. Something that seems to be on the verge of breaking._

**DAPHNE**   
_(timid, almost frightened)_

Do you want to talk about it?

**ELIOTT**

No.

_ELIOTT turns around and rushes into the building, letting the door slam behind him. As he shuffles through the hallway and the entrance, his vision narrows. The outlines grow darker and the corridors turn into some kind of tunnels. He thinks someone’s calling him, maybe DAPHNE or his mother, but he stays on course and doesn’t turn around to check. He barrels into the door, opening it with a bang._

_Fade out. The sound of ELIOTT’s shocked breath. Silence._

**[END CREDITS]**

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
